In a related-art elevator hoistway closure apparatus, a closure-side door frame includes a first door frame component and a second door frame component. The first door frame component and the second door frame component are fixed to a vertical base member of a building. The first door frame component is connected to the second door frame component so as to be thermally separable from the second door frame component. When fire occurs, the first door frame component is thermally deformed so as to separate from the second door frame component. As a result, the second door frame component is protected from direct heat radiation (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Further, in a related-art elevator landing apparatus, a thermally deformable buffer member is interposed between a door hanger and a landing door panel. The thermally deformable buffer member is made of a material whose Young's modulus becomes equal to or smaller than 20 GPa when fire occurs. Even in a case where the landing door panel thermally expands at the time of occurrence of fire, the thermally deformable buffer member which softens at a high temperature absorbs extension of the landing door panel to prevent occurrence of warpage of the landing door panel (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).